Vehicles including utility vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, tractors, and others are known. It is known to provide vehicles with forward and rear covered storage compartments such as trunks. It is also known to provide vehicles with rear platforms covered by roofs and with exposed rear cargo beds. It is also known to attach sub-assemblies having axles, such as trailers, to vehicle hitches in a pivotal manner.
Utility vehicles are also available which comprise a plurality of ground engagement members, a main frame supported by a first portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, an engine supported by the main frame and configured to provide power to at least one of the plurality of ground engaging members, an operator area supported by the main frame, the operator area including seating for at least two occupants in a side-by-side arrangement, steering controls operatively coupled to at least a portion of the plurality of ground engagement members, and engine controls operatively coupled to the engine.
For example, a utility vehicle of the type disclosed above is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,507. It is desirable to provide a vehicle of this general type which might be used for military capable operations. It is also desirable to provide such a vehicle with a somewhat smaller overall footprint, yet maintaining very mobile attributes, both in the suspension and in an all wheel drive characteristic.
In one embodiment, a utility vehicle has a main frame; a plurality of ground engaging members adapted to support the main frame above the ground. The ground engaging members comprise front and rear ground engaging members. A first seating area is supported by the main frame. An engine is supported by the main frame, forward of the first seating area. A front suspension is also provided. The front suspension comprises a lower control arm coupled to the frame at first and second coupling points; an upper control arm coupled to the frame at third and fourth coupling points; and a shock absorber coupled to the frame at an upper end thereof and to the lower control arm, the shock being positioned between the second and fourth coupling points.
In another embodiment, a utility vehicle has a main frame; a plurality of ground engaging members adapted to support the main frame above the ground. The ground engaging members comprise front and rear ground engaging members. A first seating area is supported by the main frame. An engine is supported by the main frame, forward of the first seating area. A rear suspension is also provided. The rear suspension comprises rear trailing arms coupled to the frame at a front end thereof and to the axle at a rear end thereof; rear alignment arms are coupled to the frame at a front end thereof and to the axle at a rear end thereof; and a shock absorber is coupled to the frame at an upper end thereof and to the rear trailing arm at a lower end thereof.
Another embodiment includes a utility vehicle comprising a frame having a front section, a midsection, and a rear section. The frame defines a cab rearward of the front section. The utility vehicle further comprises a plurality of ground engaging members operably coupled to the frame and configured for use on a ground surface; and a plurality of body panels. The body panels include a hood, a first side panel, and a second side panel coupled to the front section of the frame. The utility vehicle further comprises an engine supported by the frame and operably coupled to the ground engaging members; and a cooling assembly fluidly coupled to the engine and supported by the front section of the frame. The cooling assembly is angled relative to the longitudinal direction and is spaced apart from a line of sight extending from the cab.
A further embodiment includes a utility vehicle comprising a frame extending along a centerline of the utility vehicle and having a front section, a midsection, and a rear section. The frame defines a cab rearward of the front section. The utility vehicle further comprises a plurality of ground engaging members operably coupled to the frame. Additionally, the utility vehicle comprises an engine supported by the frame along the centerline of the utility vehicle; a drive shaft spaced apart from the engine; a transfer case operably coupled to the drive shaft and supported by the front section of the frame; and a front differential operably coupled to the transfer case and supported by the frame. The differential is positioned along the centerline of the utility vehicle.
Another embodiment includes a utility vehicle comprising a frame extending along a centerline of the utility vehicle; a plurality of ground engaging members operably coupled to the frame; and a drivetrain assembly supported by the frame. The drivetrain assembly includes an engine supported by the frame; and a drive shaft off-center from the centerline of the utility vehicle. The drive shaft has an input end operably coupled to the engine and an output end. The drivetrain assembly further includes a differential positioned along the centerline of the utility vehicle. The differential has an input end operably coupled to the drive shaft and an output end operably coupled to the ground engaging members. Additionally, the drivetrain assembly includes a transfer case positioned intermediate the drive shaft and the differential. The transfer case is perpendicular to the output end of the drive shaft and is perpendicular to the input end of the differential.
A further embodiment includes a utility vehicle comprising a frame extending along a centerline of the utility vehicle; a plurality of ground engaging members operably coupled to the frame; a drivetrain assembly supported by the frame; and a suspension assembly operably coupled to the ground engaging members. The suspension assembly includes upper control arms, lower control arms, and shock absorbers. The utility vehicle further comprises a steering assembly configured to move the ground engaging members. A portion of the steering assembly is positioned between the upper control arms and is elevated relative to the lower control arms.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Unless stated otherwise the drawings are proportional.